Look A Little Closer
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Jung-woo goes to America for about six months, he finds the real him and changes a lot thanks to his new house mate Jason, when he come back will anyone recognize him. Jung-wooOMC mentions of – TaeGa-woon and latter one Jung-wooone of the male character
1. Beginings

**Look a Little Closer**

**Title:** Look a Little Closer

**Author:** SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre:** Romance / Dram / Humor

**Ratting:** R/ M

**Warning/Other Crap:** slash, m/m, het, m/f, ooc-ness, AU

**Paring:** Jung-woo/OMC, Tae/Ga-woon, latter on possibilities of Jung-woo/ Kun or Ghoon-hahm

**Summary:** Jung-woo goes away to America for eight weeks as a transfer student. When he come back a lot of things have changed, will anyone recognize him.

**Chapter:** Chapter 01 – Beginning

**Chapter Summary:** Jung-woo leaves and meets his new host family.

**Setting:** Set after the fifth book.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kill me, kiss me, no matter how much I wish I might. I do however own, Mama, Tom, Jason, Austin, and Amber.

**Look a Little Closer**

**A/N**_ My first language is English, I just can't do grammar or spell worth crap so you'll have to deal with me until I get a beta because at the moment I don't have one. Oh and I use spell check it just doesn't catch them! Hope you like please read and review!_

**- Chapter 01 - Beginning -**

"Oh I can't believe your leaving." Tae said as she hugged her cousin. "You have to write me everyday, okay." She stated more then asked, as Jung-woo detached himself from his older cousin. "Promise!"

"I promise." He said before leaving to get on the plain. Tae sighed not leaving until the plane had long since gone.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Where's the kid?" Kun asked realizing that he was abnormally late, that was Tae's thing not his.

"He's on the plane don't you listen!" Tae said glaring at the model before getting up to get another drink.

"What wrong with her today." Kun asked slightly irritated.

"Jung-woo left for America today." Ga-woon stated, at his friends perplexed expression he sighed continuing. "For the exchange program he'll be there for the next eight weeks, she's been talking about it all week." Ga-woon finished slurping his drink.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Arriving at the host home that would be his home for the next eight weeks he sighed, he didn't know what to expect. Taking a few deep breathes to calm his frazzled nerves he walked up to the door knocking. There was a bit of crashing coming from the upstairs of the house, before a little girl slammed the door open.

She was only about eleven or so; she had light mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Freckles dusted over her nose and checks, dimples popping in her checks as she wore a wide toothy smile. She had on a white tank top and cut off jeans going bare foot. He couldn't help but think she was adorable with her hair up in curly pig tales, a hand on her slim hip. He felt a twinge as sorrow as she reminded him of Tae when they were little.

"Uh… hi I'm Jung-woo Im, the exchange student from Korea." He said smiling fondly at the little girl who blushed and tilted her head down bashfully. However she didn't stay bashful for long as she grabbed his hand and lead him quickly inside.

"Mama!" The little girl called. "Mama he's here!" She spoke with a bit of a southern accent. From the kitchen came a woman in her early forties. She wore a pair of old faded blue jeans, an old white button up shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a lose bun gray brown hair falling into her hazel eyes. Much like her daughter freckles were sprinkled along her nose and checks, dimples appearing with a wide smile.

"Oh well you must be Jung-wu." She said smiling as she pulled him into a hug, her daughter correcting her about his name. "Jung-woo, it's so nice to meet you!" She said releasing the stunned teem. "Austin!" She yelled, causing Jung-woo to flinch but no one noticed much to his relief, there was a crash from up stares before a young man about his age came running down.

"Yeah mom." He said out of breath. He wasn't all that attractive, he had brown hair and eyes like his sister but his skin was much paler, sickly even. He wore a pair of black slacks and a pink dress shirt. Jung-woo couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the brown-toed socks. Austin was studying him with a wired look, looking him up and down like a piece of meat, it slightly creeped out the Koran teen.

"This is my son Austin; he's about your age. Tom and Jason aren't home yet; you'll meet them at dinner. Austin, honey why don't you show him to his room." She said smiling at Jung-woo.

"Uh … thank you Mrs. uh…" Jung-woo trailed of not knowing what to call her.

"Oh dear just call me Mama, everyone does, go on now." She said showing them out.

The house was huge and it looked impossibly clean, Austin pointed out to different parts of the house. Austin room was impeccably clean, Jung-woo wondered how many poor defenseless dust bunnies had to die for it to be that way. The little girl from the door, that he learned was Amber, her room was all most the same except for Yu-Gi-Oh cards lay a crossed the floor in a mock duel. He smiled, but frowned as Austin said rude things about his little sister's game.

A crossed form the room he would be staying in for the next eight weeks was a door covered in stickers, pitchers and a street sign that read 'slow children at play,' Austin explained that it was Jason's room. Walking into the room that was meant for him he was amazed by the size. There was a king size bed with a green feather down comforter, a dresser and desk both made out of dark mahogany wood, a walk in closet, and a full bath.

"All just leave you; I'm sure you're tired. My mother will send someone to get you for dinner, I'm sure." Giving the blonde a once over leering at him, he left. Jung-woo sighed and plopped down on the bed, soon falling a sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jung-woo woke slowly shifting slightly, blinking his eyes a few time before fully opening his eyes. Rubbing the gunk out of his eyes he sleepily yawed cutely, one arm stretching above his head. He gasped as he caught sight of a young man a little older them him sitting lazily in a chair reading the magna 'FAKE' volume one, his to be exact, he could tell because of the pink bunny sticker covering the barcode of volume one, with his feet propped up on the bed.

He had thick black hair with dark green stickers coursing through it, his blazing forest green eyes oblivious to him as they were too focused on the book. He had his ears pierced several times, along with his nose and his lower lip on the left side. He wore a black long sleeved 'Mindless Self Indulgence' shirt that clung to his muscled torso and arms nicely. He wore a pare of lose fitting jeans with large tares at the knees, a square studded belt, black Duff sneakers with Green and back striped shoe laces, his nails coated in shinny jet black.

As the stranger finished reading the magna he put it down realizing Jung-woo was awake. He smiled at the wide-eyed blonde in front of him. "Good book" He said holding said book up. "All have to read the wrest sometime." He spoke in a smooth voice still smirking at the doe eyed teen.

He got up off the chair, getting on the bed sitting unnecessarily close his muscled thigh pressed tightly to Jung-woos slighter one, his arm a crossed his lap palm flat next to his other thigh. The hand not supporting him reached up to brush stray golden blonde locks from confused crystalline blue eyes. The dark haired teens smile widened as Jung-woo's eyes widened and a small shiver ran through his body as black-coated finger tips brushed against his skin. "I'm Jason." The dark haired young man stated pulling Jung-woo from his shocked state.

"I… I'm…" He stuttered not used to being this close to anyone other then Tae with out getting the shit beat out of him.

"Your cute is what you are." Jason stated smirking wider as the blondes face heated up in a blush.

"Jung-woo my mother…" Austin started words leaving him as he looked at the teens in front of him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

A/N: Pleas review, and if you liked this chapter your going to love the next one, I'm all most dune with it, yay me. The 'slow children at play' sign was added last minute because me and my friend were talking about it today and I couldn't resist.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: _Hope you like please read and review._**


	2. Fast Moves and Phone Calls

**Look a Little Closer**

**Title: **Look a Little Closer

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting: **PG-13 ratting will most likely go up latter.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Ooc-ness

**Paring:** Jung-woo/OC Tae/Ga-woon Jung-woo/ and Kun, Ghoon-hahm, or Ga-woon latter on.

**Summary:** Jung-woo goes away to America for a year as a transfer student. When he come back a lot of things have changed, will anyone recognize him.

**Chapter: **Chapter 02 – Fast Moves and Phone Calls

**Chapter Summary:** Hello Jacson, Dinner, phone calls.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kill me, kiss me, no matter how much I wish I might. I do however own, Mama, Tom, Jason, Austin, and Amber.

Look a Little Closer

**A/N: **_I Changed some of the character ages from what there original supposed to be, manly cuz I didn't know to begin with, but I'm the author of this Fan fiction and there for you have to deal with it. But here they are:_

_Amber-11_

_Jung-woo-16_

_Austin-16_

_Que-min-16 (Not in the story yet but eventually)_

_Ga-woo-17_

_Tae-17_

_Kun-17_

_Ghoon-Hahm-17 (Not in the story yet but eventually)_

_Jason-17_

**- Chapter 02 - Fast Moves and Phone Calls**

"Jung-woo my mother-" Austin started words leaving him as he looked at the teens in front of him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jason turned half way around looking at the younger boy rising a slender eyebrow smirking. His smirk turned into a leer as he turned back around a playful glint in his shining forest green eyes. He slid the palm not supporting him into Jung-woo's surprisingly baby soft golden locks, fisting slightly before relaxing his hand in the soft gold strands. His other hand the one that had been supporting him looped around the petite blonde's waist, palm laying flat at the small of his back.

Before Jung-woo had a chance to react to the others actions a pair of hard smooth lips sealed over his. Jung-woo gasped as a talented tongue ran over his bottom lip, taking advantage and plunging into the moist warmth of the Korean teen's mouth. The blonde's hands on instinct went around the black haired boys broad shoulders, as the hand on the small of his back caressed his spine. There tongues battling for dominance, Jung-woo being the less experienced one and the more submissive then most gave in letting Jason's tong delve deeper into his waiting mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

There was a bang of a door being slammed closed and footsteps stomping down the hall away from the now closed door, but neither teen paid much attention. Soon the need for air overrode their pleasure and they released one another's mouths, arms still wrapped around one another. They panted for air Jason staring into Jung-woo's confused glazed crystalline blue eyes, before Jung-woo adverted his eyes to the comforter that had become amazingly interesting all of a sudden, his checks flushing. Jason smirked leaning his forehead against the blonds.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said removing his hand from the blonde locks and running it down to Jung-woo's thin pale neck, as the blondes head shot up.

"No-No it was all right it was kind of nice." Jung-woo said becoming flustered as his face heated up even more, '_it was really nice for a first kiss_' he thought, adverting his eyes to the comforter once again. Jason chuckled finding his new housemate incredibly cute.

"I was talking about shocking you, not kissing you." He said smirking as he watched the tips of Jung-woo's ears turn pink.

"Uh… thanks, I think." Jung-woo said not used to normally having to deal with such things, and unsure of how to answer, while Jason just smirked at the younger boy.

"Oh no, thank you." The dark haired boy said tilting Jung-woo's head up and covering his lips once again; wrapping his tongue around the petite boys he began to suck. He tasted like strawberries and mint cream to Jason, and he felt he couldn't get enough of the intoxicating exchange student. The hand wrapped around the blonde's waist slipped under the shirt petting the soft silken skin on the small of his back, causing Jung-woo to moan and gasp. Taking advantage the green-eyed boy delved his tongue deeper into the very vocal boy's moist mouth, eliciting a whimper from the smaller teen.

The need for air growing stronger by the second they pulled apart, smiling and still panting Jason leaned in and nipped the blondes bruise kissed bottom lip causing a light shock to run through Jung-woo's spine and a small gasp to escape his lips. "You should probably go get cleaned up, Austin was probably coming up here to tell you dinner was ready, and you wouldn't want to upset Mama." He said pulling lightly on a strand of gold blonde hair, before winking and walking out. After overcoming his shock, Jung-woo quickly made himself presentable before heading down stares.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Oh good there you are!" Mama said coming up to him as he came down the stares. "Come on now dear, dinners ready. Oh, Tom and Jason are here!" She said excitedly as she watched with interest as his face turned bright red at the mention of her eldest son, ignoring it for the moment she lead him into the dinning room taking noticing at how thin he was.

"This is my husband Tom." She said pushing him towards a tall man with mostly graying brown hair and forest green eyes like his son. He was built much like his son in form, tall with a broad muscled frame. He was wearing old bleach spotted genes, a white cotton tee shirt, and a pair of brown work boots. Jung-woo put his hand out to shake the older mans hand, but instead a callused hand grabbed his thin smooth one pulling him into a ruff hug causing him to gasp in pain from his healing ribs, given to him by the one and only Ghoon-hahm, no big surprise there.

"Tom let him go your hurting him!" Mama said in a disapproving tone, after having Tom release him with a muffled embarrassed apology; she proceeded to straiten his clothes out for him. Jason was descending the stares as she finished. "Oh and this is Jason, he's the oldest. Jason this is Jung-woo." She said pushing the blonde towards him.

"We've already met." He said grinning widely at Jung-woo as he grabbed his small hand in his larger one, turning it palm up, he kissed the sensitive skin there before closing it for him. They were staring into each other's eyes when there was a cough from behind them, Jung-woo quickly averted his eyes to the blue and gray patterned tiled floor.

"Come on now lets go eat" Mama said ushering everyone to take a seat at the six seating mahogany table. Mama and Tom were at the heads of the table, Amber and Jason on the left leaving Austin and Jung-woo on the right. Halfway through the meal Austin slid his hand up onto Jung-woo's thy leering at him, causing the blonde to jump. Austin scared Jung-woo, unlike Jason who every time he looked at him even after only having met him a few hours ago sent shivers down his spine. Jason glared at his younger brother in outrage, knowing he had done something and kicking the brown haired boy under the table causing him to yelp in pain.

"Can I pleas be excused?" Jung-woo asked feeling uncomfortable sitting next to Austin.

"Of course you can honey, just leave your plate there all get it. Are you feeling all right you look a little pale?" Mama asked the blonde teen worriedly

"I'm fine, just a little tired, jetlag and all." Jung-woo said heading up stares smiling apologetically.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jung-woo was lying on the large fluffy bed with a black cordless phone, and phone card in hand, dialing Tae's number. After a few rings Tae finally picked up the phone.

"Hello" came the confused voice of his cousin.

"Hey Tae." Jung-woo replied.

"Oh Jung-woo, I was wondering when you were going to call, how was your flight are you there, how is your host family, are they nice are they treating you all right?" Tae said asking question after question with out waiting for a reply.

"Tae, I can only answer your questions if you stop asking them long enough for me to get a word in edge wise." Jung-woo said sounding exasperated.

"Oh gees sorry, go on then answer." She said sounding slightly impatient to her younger cousin.

"The flight was fine a little bit bumpy, turbulence, there was a screaming baby on board and the obese women sitting next to me kept stealing my arm rest. My host family is mostly nice. Amber is really cute she reminds me of you, Tom and Mama are really nice to, Austin he creeps me out, and Jason well Jason is different." Jung-woo said dreamily thinking back to the kisses.

"Tell me more." Tae said intrigued by the dreamy sigh coming from her younger cousin.

"Well…" He started telling Tae everything that had happened from when he woke up until he had left dinner.

"Wow!" Tae said astonished that all ready so much had happened in just one day of her cousin being gone. "So how was the kiss!" Tae asked excitedly.

"Oh god it, it was, I don't know it was so good, damn he can kiss." Jung-woo said a shiver running through his spine as he once again thought about the kisses.

"Oh, sounds great and I'd love to tease you about it, but I have to go all right, love you bye." Tae said before hanging up the phone. Jung-woo sighed getting up to hang the phone up on its matching black cradle. He yawned pulling on a pair of silky sleep pants, leaving his chest bare, before grabbing his pink bunny stuffed animal, turning of the lights and then cocooning himself in the large bed under the warm thick blankets. Sighing again he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Thanks you pleas review and tell me what you think._


	3. Soothing, Mourning Kisses

**Look a Little Closer**

**Title: **Look a Little Closer

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category:** Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** PG-13 ratting will most likely go up latter.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m

**Paring:** Jung-woo/OC Tae/Ga-woon Jung-woo/ and Kun, Ghoon-hahm, or Ga-woon latter on.

**Summary:** Jung-woo goes away to America for a year as a transfer student. When he come back a lot of things have changed, will anyone recognize him.

**Chapter:** Chapter 03 – Soothing Mourning Kisses

**Chapter Summary:** Nightmares, and interrupted kisses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kill me, kiss me, no matter how much I wish I might. I do however own, Mama, Tom, Jason, Austin, and Amber.

**Look a little Closer**

**A/N:** _Please read and review, thank you!_

**-Chapter 03- Soothing, Mourning Kisses**

Jason was walking towards his room when he spotted Austin lurking outside Jung-woo's room. Growling softly he walked up behind him grabbing the back of his collar, pulling him back from the door. "What are you doing?" The green eyed teen growled out. The younger teen wiggled from his grasp glaring.

"He's not yours, at least not yet!" Austin said smirking, thinking he had won.

"But he will be." Jason said scoffing. The blonde boy he had meet only hours ago intrigued him. By his guess he was a virgin, how he stayed pure all these years was beyond him. He had responded to the kiss but was shy about it, it was sweet, he was unlike anyone he had ever dated male or female. He wanted him and he wasn't about to lose him or let his sadist of a brother anywhere near the innocent boy.

He was broken from his thoughts by an all most silent pained whimper coming from the Korean boys room. Pushing past Austin he opened the door more and looked into the darkened room. On the bed only visible by a stream of moon light was Jung-woo. His legs were tangled in the bed sheets, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, fat hot tears were leaking from his sealed eye lids. Seeing the blond shirtless and sweaty gave him some vary, vary naughty ideas.

"Get lost!" He ordered Austin, pushing his dirty thoughts from his mind, as the fact that the blonde was in some kind of emotional pain and having a nightmare registered, he had the over welling urge to comfort and cuddle the young man. That was something he normally wouldn't do for anyone other then Amber when she had a nightmare or got hurt. Austin, not wanting to get his ass kicked and deciding he could all ways win the blonde from his older brother latter, left with a 'humph.'

After Austin left Jason closed the door not wanting anyone to bother them. He walked over to the bed with out switching on the light and got onto the bed, crawling over to the sleeping boy. Gently he smoothed the stray blonde gold hair plastered to his face from closed eyes. Slowly he pet Jung-woo running his hand through his damp golden blonde hair.

"Jung-woo, Jung-" He began to whisper but stopped abruptly when crystalline blue eyes snapped open confused, dazed, and scared. Quickly the blonde tried to pull away from him, causing Jason to frown. "Jung-woo, Jung-woo calm down it's all right it was just a nightmare." He said softly, pulling the blue eyed teen from his daze. "are you all right?" He asked concerned, pulling the smaller boy to him as he cried burying his face in Jason's hard muscled chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jung-woo just viciously shock his head 'no.'

Jason sighed laying down with Jung-woo half on half off him head still buried in his chest crying. Slowly Jung-woo's sobs stopped as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Jason smiled down at the blonde locks, kissing the top of his golden blonde locks, he soon fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jung-woo woke up the next morning feeling unnaturally warm, it wasn't normal to be warm in the morning, normally he woke up freezing in his apartment. The sun was shining in through an open window blinding him, trying to role over to get away from the offending light he found that he couldn't, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes he looked into the sleeping face of Jason, unruly green and black hair falling into his closed eyes. Jung-woo then realized the reason behind the unnatural warmth, as he was laying half on half off the American, using his hard toned chest as a pillow. The dark haired boy grumbled in his sleep, the slim muscled arm around Jung-woo's waist tightening and pulling him closer to the unconscious warm body, his tanned nose twitching slightly before he relaxed once again.

Jung-woo sighed resting his head back on the hard chest, noticing that in the chair that the sleeping young man had occupied last night sat Amber, sitting Indian style smiling at him fondly.

"I think he likes you." Amber said giggling. "He's offal nice to you, normally he'd be rude and ignore you." She said thoughtfully, Jung-woo was blushing bashfully. She just smiled at him again, she could see why her older brother like him. "Will you play with me latter?" She asked blushing, Jung-woo smiled nodding his head 'yes' receiving a grin from the little girl in return.

Jason opened his eyes going unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room he smiled as Jung-woo agreed to play with his younger sister. His little sister smiled again before getting up and bouncing out of the room. Jung-woo just sighed smiling fondly at where the little girl had been.

Jason smiled having a wonderfully naughty idea pop into his head. The arm not wrapped around the Korean teens wait, went up to tangle in silky smooth gold blonde locks tuning his head towards him. He grinned showing of his pearly whites as Jung-woo looked at him doe eyed.

"Good morning beautiful." He said before pulling the blondes lips to his in a searing kiss. After several seconds of the searing kiss Jung-woo began to respond, tentatively sucking on Jason's tong, both hands flat against Jason's smooth chest. Jason's on the other hand, were all over the place touching caressing, stroking, petting he couldn't get enough of the petite boy. The dark haired boy ran his teeth along Jung-woos soft pink tong, loving the way it sent shivers down the lithe boys body.

Soon Jason rolled them over his hard muscled thighs twining with Jung-woo's slighter ones. He slid his hands down the youngers body, his hands finally resting on the blondes slim hips digging his black coated fingernails into the soft skin there leaving crescent moons. Jung-woo gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jason tock advantage not one to give up such a good opportunity plunged his tong deeper, eliciting a moan. All to soon the need for air made it's self known. Sucking on the blondes bottom lip as he pulled away breathing heavily, he trailed hot sucking nips and kisses down his jaw line lost from reality , he just wanting to hear more of the hot mewling, whimpers, gasps and moans from the blonde boy.

There was a subtle cough from behind them, reality crashing back, Jung-woo's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as he tried to get up, but couldn't seeing as Jason was on top of him, he couldn't. Jason just smirked at his mother who stood in the door way smiling as if it was the most normal thing in the world, laughter in her eyes. "Breakfast is ready, come down before it gets cold, oh and were going school shopping so be ready to leave after breakfast." She said before walking out.

Jason smiled down at the cherry faced blonde giving him a kiss and petting his hair a few times before he got up. "Go get dressed, you heard her, all be over in thirty minutes, ready or _not_." He said emphasizing 'not' and giving a wink, he grined walking out.

Jung-woo sighed he didn't like the fact that they were interrupted while they were getting all hot and heavy but then again he was glad they were, he didn't know if he'd be able to resist the dark haired boys lure. By the way things had been going he was pretty sure he couldn't. Just thinking about it made him melt. He sighed again getting up to take a shower.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like it pleas Read and review!_


	4. Breakfast, Arguments, Puppy Dog Eyes

**Look a Little Closer**

**Title: **Look a Little Closer

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At )

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category:** Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** PG-13 ratting will most likely go up latter.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m

**Paring:** Jung-woo/OC Tae/Ga-woon Jung-woo/ and Kun, Ghoon-hahm, or Ga-woon latter on.

**Summary: **Jung-woo goes away to America for a year as a transfer student. When he come back a lot of things have changed, will anyone recognize him.

**Chapter: **Chapter 04 – Breakfast, Arguments, Puppy Dog Eyes

**Chapter Summary:** Breakfast, Arguments, Puppy Dog Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kill me, kiss me, no matter how much I wish I might. I do however own, Mama, Tom, Jason, Austin, and Amber.

**Look a little Closer**

**A/N: **_**I** just wana say thank you to all of you that reviewed, not a lot but at least I know someone likes it, didn't think I'd get any on this one, sight so considering my prospective its great, thanks again!_

**-Chapter 04- Breakfast, Arguments, Puppy Dog Eye**

True to his word Jason returned thirty minutes latter looking hot. His hair was damp falling in clumps around his tan face. He wore a pair of black baggy jeans with the same studded belt from the day before. He wore a black tight fitting wife-better showing off his well defined arms, the same kicks from the day before, a pair of shades sticking from his pocket. He smirked as he watched Jung-woo examine him, causing the blonde to blush, as he realized he'd been caught looking.

Jung-woo was wearing black cargo pants with bunches of zippers and pockets, hanging lose on his hips with a matching black floppy hat. His thin slight chest was slightly hidden by a form fitting long sleeved turtleneck coming high on his neck. He also adorned black Vans. His blue eyes sparkled lightly as he smiled sweetly up at Jason, still blushing.

"Come on all walk you down stairs." Jason said sliding an arm around Jung-woo's thin shoulders. Leading the blonde down stairs into the dinning room where they had eaten the night before. Jung-woo smiled at everyone, greeting them good mourning, blushing at Amber and Mama's knowing looks.

"I'm so glad they sent you a week early honey, we can get you all settled and ready for your new school and this way you'll know some people before then." Mama said smiling fondly at the Korean boy. "I'm going to let you boys go off on your own to pick up some things, Austin and Jason, I expect you to make sure he gets every thing he'll need as well as your selves. While you go do that me Tom and Amber will be getting her things, do you think you can handle that." Mama asked.

"But Mama, I wana go with Jung-woo!" Amber whined loudly, wining a smile form Tom, Jason, and Jung-woo, while Austin just glared.

"Amber honey this is not a discussion, it's final." She said getting up and clearing the plates refusing to allow Jung-woo to help with the dishes, soon after she ushered them all out to the car.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

In the car it would be cramped it was only meant to seat four comfortably including the driver. They normally had Toms car but it was in the shop, and Jason's truck was with his friend Tucker so he could help his girlfriend move. The three teens and one pre-teen had to pile into the back of the car. Jung-woo and Amber being the lightest of the four were going to have to sit on Jason and Austin's laps.

"There is no way I'm letting that brat sit on my lap." Austin said appalled at the very idea.

"I'm not a brat!" Amber yelled only to be ignored, by every one but Jung-woo who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well that's just to bad because there is no way Jung-woo is sitting in your lap!" He growled out glaring at his younger brother.

"What about me I don't want to sit on stupid Austin's lap!" She said once again being ignored by all but Jung-woo. He was sitting Indian style leaning his back against the red car, he smiled warmly at her holding his hands out to her. Amber smiled walking over and sitting in his lap, hugging his arms to her.

"Its fine all sit on Austin's lap no problem." Jung-woo said even thought he hand absolutely no desire to go any where near said teen, ever, but he didn't want to cause problems.

"Wha, no!" Jason said glaring at Jung-woo, who flinched from the harsh glare. Upon seeing the blonde boys flinch, his eyes softened, as he walked over to the blonde kneeling down in front of him. "Amber, move it." Jason said, she immediately did as she was ordered smiling. "Are you sure?" Jason asked giving him a look.

"It will be fine." Jung-woo answered smiling at the concern the green eyed boy was showing for him.

"If he tries anything, just tell me and all kick his ass." He said standing up and then helping the younger teen up. Soon after they all piled into the car, Austin behind the drivers seat with Jung-woo in his lap and Jason behind the passenger seat with Amber in his lap. Austin and Jason spent the entire time arguing, while Jung-woo spent the entire time uncomfortable as Austin kept rubbing his thighs or putting his chin his shoulder while his hands played with the hem of his shirt, or readjusting him in his lap to 'make him' more comfortable, which only succeeded in making him even more uncomfortable. They were all glad when they finely got to the mall.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Mama can I pleas go with them!" Amber asked giving he mother and father the puppy god eyes and sticking out her bottom lip, they were both about to give into the curly hired pigtailed wearing little girl.

"I'm not watching her!" both Jason and Austin said at the same time glaring at one another, but Amber was ignoring them, instead giving Jung-woo the puppy dog eyes, Jung-woo smiled and gave in instantly with out a fight.

"All watch her." Jung-woo said shutting both of the other two older teens up, and wining a smile from Mama, Tom and of course Amber. _'Damn I have to share him with the shrimp' _Jason thought frowning, before smiling fondly at the younger man whom his sister had wrapped around her finger.

"See Mama, Jung-woo will watch me." Amber said brown eyes begging as she batted thick brown lashes, he mother sighed.

"You can go with them but behave and do as Jung-woo says." Mama said walking off and pulling Tom with her.

"Thanks Jung-woo!" She said grinning, dimples pop-ping out of her checks as she loped her arm with the blonde teens, dragging him to the closest store, brown curly pig-tales bouncing, leaving Austin and Jason to trail behind.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Well hope you liked it, I know it's short and there's not smut but never fear the next chapters longer and has smut. Yay! Any ways pleas Review, thank you._


	5. Dressing Room Jealousy

**Look a Little Closer**

**Title: **Look a Little Closer

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo)

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category:** Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting:** PG-13 ratting will most likely go up latter.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m

**Paring: _Jung-woo/OC Tae/Ga-woon Jung-woo/ and Kun, Ghoon-hahm, or Ga-woon latter on._**

**Summary: **Jung-woo goes away to America for a year as a transfer student. When he come back a lot of things have changed, will anyone recognize him.

**Chapter:** Chapter 05 – Dressing Room Jealousy

**Chapter Summary:** Jun-woo gets help in the dressing room, Jason is upset.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kill me, kiss me, no matter how much I wish I might. I do however own, Mama, Tom, Jason, Austin, Amber, and Drake.

**Thanks:** Thanks to Kakarots-Frying-Pan for betaing for me!

**Look a little Closer**

**A/N:** _Hope you like it, please read and review!_

****

****

**-Chapter 05- Dressing Room Jealousy**

Jason found his little sister sitting outside the dressing rooms, Jung-woo nowhere to bee seen. "Where's Jung-woo?" He asked frowning.

"In the dressing room." Amber said, giggling and pointing to the entrance.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Came an indigent squeak from said dressing room.

"I'm helping, now hold still!" A demanding, no doubt about it male voice spoke. Jason's eyes widened as he looked at his little sister whom was still giggling.

"Who's that!?" Jason asked in outrage that someone was that close to _his_ Jung-woo. '_Holy shit I've known him less then a day and I'm all ready thinking of him as mine_.' He was broken from his thoughts as he heard a small 'eep' from Jung-woo followed by a bang, a yelp from said, and a muffled curse from the other man.

With out really thinking Jason ran into the dressing room opening each stall till he came to Jung-woo's, stopping dead in his tracks completely shell shocked. Jung-woo was shirtless, sporting only black leather pants, both unbuttoned and unzipped, face flushed hands griping the back of his head protectively as he lay on the floor of the stall. That wasn't what had him stopped though, it was the supposed 'helper'. A teen around there age, brown shoulder length hair falling into his suntanned face. He was built like a surfer with long arms and legs; his face was lightly flushed as he panted. His hands were splayed about the smooth porcelain chest beneath him, his masculine thighs straddling Jung-woo's slighter ones.

The brunet looked up as the dressing room door slammed open, green eyes flashing as he looked over the other teen. He was about to say something, but before he could he was roughly shoved off the smaller teen and out into the hall. Jason was about to go and beat the shit out of him, but was stopped by a pained whimper from the small blonde as he attempted to get up.

Slamming the door shut he knelt down next to the hurt boy, helping him to his feet. Once vertical, Jung-woo looked up into Jason's dazzling forest green eyes, amazed to see him in the tiny dressing room, instead of Drake, the very insistent salesman that demanded to help him. Jung-woo had assumed that was how Americans did it, and had naively accepted the teen's help.

Jason stared down into Jung-woo's flushed confused face , registering just how hot and vulnerable he looked. Not having the strength at the moment to resist, even if he wanted to, eager to kiss the blonde.

"What happ-" Jung-woo was cut off as Jason's lips sealed over his in a hard demanding kiss, shoving his tong roughly into the startled youth's mouth, receiving a moan. The image of that other guy on top of the blonde drove his senses mad, as he shoved Jung-woo back against the wall, shoving his knee between the blondes legs, slowly grinding into him, eliciting many moans, whimpers, and gasps of pleasure from the blonde. Jason groaned into the blonde's mouth before pulling away completely, eliciting a whimper at the loss.

"On your knees." Jason said harshly, Jung-woo's eyes widened.

"Wha-What?!"

Jason smiled wickedly at him, giving him another heated kiss before pulling away to trail kisses up to his ear. "Trust me, do you trust me?" He asked all ready knowing the answer, and grinning as the Korean boy nodded his head 'yes' "Then, on your knees." He said biting the ear he had been whispering into, Jung-woo gasped falling to his knees obediently.

Jason grinned wider running a hand through the blonde locks. 'One day and I've already got him following orders.' Slowly he unzipped his pants pulling out his erect member. Jung-woo just looked up at him questioningly.

"You don't know what to do, do you? You've never done this before?" Jason asked a bit surprised by the amount of innocents he had, this was a male teenager. '_Man, how can he be that innocent? God I want him, but, dammit, I can't have him I can't make him do this, not here not now, he doesn't know anything about it, god dammit he's so tempting. I'd love to see what he can do with that mouth, _sigh_ damn my conscience, what the hells wrong with me? Normally I wouldn't give a damn_.' Sighing again he quickly zipped his pants back up ignoring the confused look he was receiving; he pulled the blonde to his feet for the second time that hour.

Grinning he slammed the confused and slightly worried Jung-woo against the wall, sealing his lips over Jung-woo's lips once again in a hard slow passionate demanding kiss. It was a lot like the other kisses, but this, this was more intense, he'd never been kissed like that not that he had much to compare it to seeing as Jason had stolen his first kiss just the day before. The tongue in his mouth was slowly coaxing his tongue into it's owners mouth a warm shiver ran through him as his tongue made contact with the others pallet causing Jason to moan into his mouth.

Jung-woo shyly began to explore the contours of the others mouth. The need for air was recognized as the two pulled away, Jung-woo was sucking on Jason's bottom lip, tongue toying with his lip ring, pulling a groan from Jason. Groaning again Jason pulled fully away from the blonde's all too tempting mouth, pushing Jung-woo back as well to keep him from claiming his own mouth again.

He couldn't let Jung-woo's tongue back into his mouth if he intended for them to stay fully dressed. Sighing he kissed the petite boy's cheeks before trailing hot wet kisses back to his ear, groaning softly, at the mewling sounds coming from the blue eyed boy. "We'll continue this later." He growled into the pale ear, before biting down again, pulling a moaned whimper from cherry pink kiss-bruised kissed lips.

Smirking he sat down on the small bench, picking up Jung-woo's clothes. "Well get dressed we've got places to go." He said smirking even wider, as Jung-woo's cheeks flushed and his eyes bugged out.

"What?! Get changed with you in here?!" Jung-woo exclaimed clearly adverse to the idea of changing in front of the dark haired teen. When Jason only nodded his head 'yes' the other teen shakily took his clothes, slipping his long sleeved turtle neck over his to fall to his slim hips, Jason was disappointed to see the pale creamy flesh disappear under the black fleece. The leather pants were slipped off slowly all most sensually, with out intention of being so, before revealing black boxers with bright yellow rubber ducky figures printed on them, which Jason promptly laughed at. He just as promptly got a 'shut up' from the blushing teen, before Jung-woo turned his back on him pulling on his pants.

"Where's my hat?" Jung-woo asked looking around the room and blinked. Jason just smiled pulling said hat from behind him, as the Korean boy went to snatch it, it was pulled back and shoved into the taller male's pocket with the shake of his head 'no, no' a bright smile playing on his lips. "Give it back!" Jung-woo demanded glaring at the now grinning American.

Jason stood up with a simple shake of his head 'no', before possessively sliding an arm around the smaller boy's waist, his thumb hooking in a belt loop found there, pulling them closer together. Ignoring Jung-woo's glare he kissed his cheek before opening the door hitting two very blushing teens, Austin and Drake both looked embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping, while Amber just smirked at them, Jason raised as eyebrow sneering, sending a pointed glare at Drake, before leaving the store quickly with Jung-woo in toe.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it pleas read and review, the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. And thanks once again to __Kakarots-Frying-Pan__ for betaing _


	6. Smoothies Clothes Hair Dye Piercing

**Look a Little Closer**

**Title: **Look a Little Closer

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Kill me, Kiss me

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Humor

**Ratting: **PG-13 ratting will most likely go up latter.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m

**Paring:** Jung-woo/OC Tae/Ga-woon Jung-woo/ and Kun, Ghoon-hahm, or Ga-woon latter on.

**Summary:** Jung-woo goes away to America for a year as a transfer student. When he come back a lot of things have changed, will anyone recognize him.

**Chapter: **Chapter 06 – Smoothies, Clothes, Hair Dye, and Piercing

**Chapter Summary:** Smoothies, Clothes, Hair Dye, and Piercing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kill me, kiss me, no matter how much I wish I might. I do however own, Mama, Tom, Jason, Austin, Amber, Drake, Adrian.

**Look a little Closer**

**A/N: **_Hope you like it, please read and review! This chapter had not been Betad._

**-Chapter 06- Smoothies, Clothes, Hair Dye, and Piercing**

Jung-woo and Jason, well mainly Jason had decided to go get smoothies after they had left the store, Austin and Amber found the pair seated at a both in the middle of the food quart each with a smoothie in hand. Amber bounced up to them smiling brightly while Austin was much slower, still blushing, and glaring at his older brother.

"What yeah drinking?" amber asked excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat as she looked at there cups expectantly. Jason sighed giving her a small smile before sliding it over to her. Amber grabbed the cup taking a sip she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Eww! I hate peach!" She said wiping her tongue with a napkin, causing Jason and Jung-woo to laugh and Austin to glare at her with distain. "Well" She said looking at Jung-woo expectantly. The blonde boy getting the point handed her his drink which she cautiously tock a sip of. "My favorite!" She said downing half of it before handing it back to the giggling Korean.

"Are you two almost done?" Austin asked clearly annoyed with them. "We still have things to do." It was obvious to the other three that he just wanted to get away from them.

"We can go." Jung-woo said quickly standing up and blushing.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said slightly depressed that the little blonde had gotten up so fast, but he didn't ignore the blush, as he slung an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders, glaring at Austin as he asked. "What did he do?" Jason whispered into Jung-woo's ear, the younger shivered as the warm breath blew over his ear.

"N, nothing." Jung-woo lies and Jason saw right through it.

"You guys go a head, well meet you in 'Avatar' in a minute. "Jason said still glaring at Austin who was now glaring back. Amber rolled her eyes and grabbed her older brother's hand and dragged him off in the direction of the store. "Now what did he do, and don't lie to me again, you're really bad at it." Jason said giving the pale ear beneath his lips a sharp nip causing the younger to yelp. A few people looked at the pair in curiosity before turning back to there shopping or food.

"He just slid his foot up my leg again that all." Jung-woo said sounding a little disturbed.

"Again!?" Jason asked anger apparent in his voice, causing the younger to cringe slightly as the dark haired Americans arms moved to his waist wrapping around him tightly. "When did it happen before?" He asked wresting his cheek against the blonde ear.

"Last night at dinner." Jung-woo said cringing in disgust at the memories. Jason found the fact that Jung-woo cringed at the memory quite pleasing as he pulled the younger back flush against his chest.

"So he slid his foot up your leg today and last night at dinner." Jason stated as he learned back against a giant flower pot, causing the younger to lean back as well and into him more.

"Well not exactly." Jung-woo said blushing more as he relaxed into the older teen's tight embrace.

"Not exactly?" Jason asked wresting his chin on the blondes shoulder.

"The first time it was his hand on my leg." Jung-woo said blushing more, as he resisted the urge to gag at the thought. Jason felt a stab of anger towards his brother, but ignored it for the moment, as he pulled the Korean impossibly close.

"You poor thing." Jason said kissing the side of the younger mans neck.

"Shut up." Jung-woo said giggling, as he began to pull away from the older boys arms.

"Where do you think your going?" Jason asked raising a pierced brow.

"We have to go catch up with the others, and I'm supposed to be watching Amber." Jung-woo said pulling the dark haired boy away from the wall. "Lead the way." The young blonde said, as the older boy wrapped his arm around the younger boy, steering him towards the store. 'Now I get to show him off.' Jason though grinning.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

'Avatar' was were Jason apparently got most of his clothes from, the older boy had decided that this was were they were getting Jung-woo's new clothes as well. In neon green was 'Avatar' written in broken letters, over the door. The inside was painted bark midnight blue with tribal symbols written in a lighter blue. Load rock blasted from speakers all around the rooms, clothes hung on racks all around the room.

"Jason!" Was screeched from half way a crossed the room, before said teen was clobbered to the ground.

"Adrian!" Jason growled pushing the store clerk off of him, glaring. She was an inch or two shorter then Jung-woo with curly blonde locks, pulled back away from her face, she had lightly tanned skin with around five or six beauty mark. Her bright blue eyes were shining, smudged with dark blue eye shadow, as silver painted her lips. She was wearing a three quarter length sleeve midnight blue shirt that came above her bellybutton showing off her blue silver bellybutton ring. She also donned silver ravers, and a pair of old black combat boots with tattered care bare laces. Along with her bellybutton she also had her nose, left eyebrow and tongue pierced, along with light silver blue studs and bars.

"Why do you always do that!?" Jason asked as he stood up dusting him self off, Jung-woo couldn't resist giggling as he watched Jason pouting slightly. "Don't laugh at me!" the dark haired teen said grabbing the younger around the waist and pulling him to him, Jung-woo was still giggling as he looked up into amused green eyes. "You think this is funny." Jason stated raising an eyebrow.

"N, no." Jung-woo stuttered out trying to stifle his giggles, Jason just smirked. 'I Know ways of making you stop.' He though as he leaned down and kissed the Korean teen squarely on the lips. Jung-woo was surprised at first but then relaxed into the kiss, as Jason's skilled tongue invaded his mouth.

"Ahem." Adrian fake coughed trying to get them to break apart, it did work just not until after they had run out of air. "Finally now introduce me." She ordered as the pulled apart, grinning at the blush Jung-woo wore.

"This is Jung-woo, the fore exchange student from Korea I told you about." Jason said wresting his chin on the younger boys head of golden locks, his arms wrapped around the smaller teens waist.

"I thought he was supposed to be Austin's exchange student, not yours." She said raising an eyebrow in question.

"He was." Jason stated a sense of detest filling his voice as Austin and Amber walked over to them.

"There you are, we were wondering when you two were going to show up." Amber said bouncing up and down. "Come on, come on." Amber said grabbing the Korean's hand and leading him over to a rack of clothes.

"Well, he's cute." Adrian said as she watched the blonde being dragged off by the little girl, Austin dragging behind and starting at the black clad bum that swayed slightly as the blonde walked. "Of course Austin seems to agree." She said as she turned to Jason smiling as he gave her a slight glare.

"Yeah he dose." He grumbled glaring daggers into his brothers back.

"Oi, aren't we the over protective one." Adrian said laughter in her voice. "So are you coming to the party tonight?" Adrian asked as she began to examine her nails, seeing as the other three were no longer with in sight.

"I don't know." Jason said turning to look at her.

"He can come." She said grinning as she knew that he was waiting for her to say that.

"Good, we'll be there." Jason said smiling. "Now lets go get him something decent to wear shall we." Said the dark haired teen holding out his arm, she looped her arm with his and they headed after the other three.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jung-woo was glad to be out of the store, they had spent the last two and a half hours in, most of which was spent trying on clothes and modeling them for the other four which he wasn't all that found of doing. Leather pants were one of Jason's favorite seeing as he had insisted on making him trying on many pairs along with tight jeans, UFO's and a few pair of shorts. Adrian had insisted on many shirts most of which he was sure were meant for women, but that didn't really bother him. She had also insisted upon making him where makeup, which also didn't particularly bother him so much, he just hopped no one from back home found out, Tae would never let him live I down, she was still teasing him about dressing up like her.

He also acquired a new pair of sneakers they were al black converse and his shoe laces were like Jason except in blue and black. Arm bands, jellies, bangles, necklaces and so on were also acquired with a few hats. As it was now they were off to the hair dresser so he could get his hair cut, and Adrian had suggested strikes, he wasn't so sure he liked that idea.

"Come on you'll look fabulous." Amber said as they walked into the hair place, the aroma of hair products assaulting there noses.

"Hello, hoe may I help you?" Asked a woman in her mid forties, with graying raven black hair.

"He needs his hair cut, and strikes." Jason said pointing to Jung-woo as he spoke.

"Oh all right well blondie you fallow me, you all can wait out here." She said smiling at the warmly.

"I'm coming!" Jason announced as Amber and Austin sat down in the hard plastic seats.

"That's fine." She said and led them both to the back.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Half way through Jung-woo's hair cut, Jason had been kicked out by 'Nikkei' the hair stylist for distracting the young Korean. The dark haired boy was seated in one of the hard plastic chairs trying to concentrate on an article about Johnny Deep. "He'll be out in a moment." The women they had spoken to upon entering said, Jason smiled and ripped the Johnny Deep article out of the magazine folding it up and putting it in his pocket. **A/N:** _I've done that, my friend and mom got a wee bit mad, but I wasn't done reading it yet and we had to go. Shrugs Plus Johnny Deep is so hot.)_

Jason's jaw dropped as the blonde teen existed from the back room, his hair was only a little shorter and framed his cheeks, dark midnight blue strikes littered his hair none directly on top. It brought out the younger teens crystalline blue eyes, as he blushed at having everyone's eyes focused on him. Jason went up and wrapped his long arms around the other thin waist, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"There's still something missing." Jason said kissing the tip of his nose oblivious to the others looks.

"And what would that be?" Jung-woo asked as the older male kissed one eye lid and then the other.

"Piercing." The dark haired teen whispered into the smaller teen's ear, before kissing the sensitive shell of said eat.

"What!" Jung-woo squeaked in fear as a kiss was placed on his cheek, and he was then pulled from the establishment by the enthusiastic teen, the other fallowing shortly after with sweet drop.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jason literally dragged the Korean into a tattoo parlor and told the man what he wanted to have done. Jung-woo tried to escape several times but Jason was determined to get him pierced. They were in the back room stilling on a hard white plastic thingy that looked like it belonged in an art museum rather then a tattoo parlor, Jung-woo in between Jason's legs, back pressed tightly to the older young mans cheat. Jason had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist for comfort and to keep him still.

"First time?" asked a man with long stringy brown hair, smiling.

"Yeah." Jason answered from him seeing as his mouth was thick as wool, as he looked at the needle in the older mans hand.

"Don't worry wont hurt a bit." He lied trying to reassure the blonde, grinning. "Open up." He said clapping the tong together. Jung-woo stuck out his bottom lip and cringed as it was roughly pulled out farther, and a needle shoved through it, tears clouding his crystal blue eyes. Jason cooed softly into the younger ears ear, petting his golden blonde locks.

"Not very good with pain is he?" the man asked still smiling as he watched the dark haired teen sooth Jung-woo's tears. "You all right there lad?" he asked slightly concerned, Jung-woo shook his head 'yes' while furiously whipping at his tear. "You have to stand up and remove your shirt for this next part." The man said before turning around to clean his instrument.

Jason helped Jung-woo remove his shirt, hands lingering on the soft milky white skin, before laying it over the back of the white plastic thingy. Jung-woo leaned back against him as the dark haired teen helped him to stand. "Ready?" the man asked and at the node of the young Korean's head he proceeded to pierce both of his nipples and his bellybutton. Jung-woo ended up bent over the trash can, Jason holding his hair back as he lost his smoothie, while the older man got some crackers to sooth his stomach.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They were not all by the fountain in the center square waiting for Tom and Mama. Jung-woo was in between amber and Jason, his head on the older mans shoulder as amber used his lap as a pillow. Austin on the other hand was pacing back and forth in front of them looking aggravated. "Well now don't you look cute." Mama said as she walked up to them smiling, Tom trailing behind his arms loaded with bags, Jung-woo blushed at the complement. "Did you get all you needed?" She asked.

"Yes." Jason answered for the group holing up one of the many bags.

"Book bags, pens, paper, you know those kinds of things?" She asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, well no." Jason said frowning.

"Well good thing for you I got them." She said smiling. "Now come on we need to be getting home. They all headed to the car this time Jung-woo seated in Jason's lap as they headed home, Amber being nice since he had gotten sick.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _hope you liked please read and review._


End file.
